


Warm.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't know why I wrote this, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: December was finally here and the days have started to get cold with the wind and the snow, it wasn’t one of Misty’s favorites days but she couldn’t deny she loved the snow. But what happens when the snow becomes worse and they are stuck at the academy? How will she kill time? How will she stay warm?





	Warm.

It was finally snow time. Even though Misty wasn’t found of the cold air, she couldn’t deny she loved the snow; she loved to play in the snow, more when it came to play with her beloved Supreme. After the shit she went through, it was nice to have peaceful moments and snow really made her happy.

Another thing she loved about this time of the year, was the excuse of drinking hot cocoa and cuddle with Cordelia, she could spend the whole night like that, kissing her girlfriend’s neck and snuggling closer to her.

But today was a different day. The news said it was better for people to stay inside their homes since the snow was going to get worse throughout the day and something Misty hated the most, was to stay home all day long. She knew Cordelia was more than happy to stay home since she could get some paperwork done and she wouldn’t have to worry to go outside.

Misty was getting bored since the house was alone; Zoe and Madison went on a vacation along with Coco, Mallory and Queenie, the other girls went back home for the holidays. Misty didn’t complain that much since she knew she now had more time to spend with her Delia. And yet, here she was. Laying on the floor of their room, looking at the ceiling thinking about something fun to do.

It was 2 pm and she was out of ideas. Cordelia told her she would finish her paperwork at 6 so they could spend the rest of the day together but Misty wanted to spend time with her now. All morning she tried to practice her magic, she made cookies and even made lunch for Cordelia. She thought about doing more cookies but she found it boring since she did by herself. Without Cordelia.

Misty sighed and sat on the floor, getting a shiver on her whole body since she was wearing shorts, a big shirt and puffy socks. She hated to wear pants and she was way to lazy to get a blanket. After a while of deciding what to do, an idea came to her mind and she smirked. This would totally get Cordelia to leave paperwork for the day.

As Misty got up, she walked out of the room and down the stairs, making her way to Cordelia’s office. Before knocking on the door, she sighed and smiled, shaking a little her head to let her curls bounce around her face. She knocked on the door and waited for her lover to tell her to go in.

 _“Come in, my love.”_ Cordelia said softly.

The swamp witch smiled as she opened the door to find the Supreme getting a pile of papers to the other desk behind her, looking up and smiling at her as she left the pile of papers.

 _“Hello, beautiful. What brings you here?”_ Cordelia smiled as she saw Misty walking closer to her.

 _“Oh, nothin’. Just wanted to check on ya.”_ Misty looked at her and smiled.

Cordelia chuckled and noticed how her girlfriend was dressed, her mouth opening to say something but words were forgotten as she noticed Misty wearing short shorts.

 _“A-Aren’t you c-cold, honey?”_ Cordelia tried to look up to her eyes but couldn’t help but keep staring at Misty’s legs.

Misty smirked and shrugged. _“Not really. I mean…a little yes but…nothing can really keep me warm, ya know?”_ She said with a playful tone as she finally stood before her lover, taking a strand of hair and putting behind Cordelia’s ear.

Cordelia gasped a little, feeling as her chest tightened. She looked into the witch’s eyes and seeing the color of her eyes changing with lust. _“Have you um- have you t-tried a blanket?”_

Misty avoided Cordelia’s eyes, nodding and running her hand down Cordelia’s arm, feeling how she shivered by this. _“Didn’ work. And was too lazy to change. But…I have somethin’ in mind that can maybe help me.”_ Finally, her eyes were staring back at brown eyes who looked to much darker.

 _“Really?”_ Cordelia said almost in a whisper as her voice failed.

Misty nodded and smirked. She took one more step closer to Cordelia, grabbing her by the hips. _“Will ya like to know what I have in mind, Miss Cordelia?”_ She whispered against her ear, giving her earlobe a tug.

Cordelia gasped once more and closed her eyes. _“I-I need t-to finish, Mist.”_

 _“We have a lot of time for that, babe. I can help ya tomorrow.”_ Misty trailed kissed down her neck, biting it softly and licking her way down.

Cordelia sucked on her breath and tried to clear her throat. _“I-I…”_

 _“Say yes, Cordelia.”_ Misty moved one of her hands down her legs and placed it between Cordelia’s legs.

Cordelia nodded eagerly. _“Yes.”_ She sighed.

Misty smirked by this and let her hands fall down Cordelia’s back to grip her ass to place her on top of the desk. Her lips traveled back up Cordelia’s neck, finally kissing the Supreme softly and sweetly but also passionate and hard.

Cordelia let out a moan as she felt Misty grabbing her ass and kissing her shortly after, kissing her back. She let her hands some to Misty’s face, pulling her much closer and wrapping her legs around her waist so she wouldn’t pull away from her any time soon.

The young witch let her lips fall again down Cordelia’s neck, nipping and sucking lightly, hearing her girlfriend moaning softly and feeling her head fall back to give Misty more access. Misty’s hands moved down to her thighs squeezing them lightly. She worked her hands to the hem of her pants, undoing the zipper and button, pulling them down.

As Cordelia felt her lover’s hands, she lifted herself a little to allow her pants go. Once again, Misty rested her hands on the Supremes thighs but this time, she scratched her way down with her nails. The older witch shivered and threw her head back groaning at the sting. She loved when Misty did this.

Misty pulled away a little and giggled at Cordelia’s groan when she left her neck. Misty started undoing Cordelia’s shirt buttons while biting her lip and looking straight into her eyes. _“Patience, darlin’.”_

_“C-Can we go to the…the room?”_

Misty undid the last button and smirked as she saw Cordelia’s abdomen. _“Sure, babe.”_

Once again, Misty gripped her ass and motioned Cordelia to wrap her legs around her waist so she could carry her. At this, Cordelia gasped and wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck. Misty transmuted their selves to the room and laid Cordelia on the bed.

Cordelia grabbed Misty’s shirt and took it off, gasping as she found Misty with no bra. _“Oh Mist, I guess I now know why you’re cold.”_

Misty chuckled. _“Maybe I did it on purpose.”_ She pulled Cordelia’s shirt off and kissed her forehead. _“Ya know I love to tease ya.”_

 _“Y-Yes, I know.”_ Cordelia bit her lip as Misty laid on top of her again.

Misty kissed Cordelia’s neck again, trailing a wet path of kissed down her body until her lips found her bra. She took it off of Cordelia and as soon as she threw it to the floor, she squeezed one of her breasts and started teasing the other with the tip of her tongue.

Cordelia threw her head back and moaned loudly, running her hands through Misty’s hair and tugging it a little. At this, Misty groaned and moved back up, kissing Cordelia passionately. She ran her hands down Cordelia’s sides and started tickling it a little to make Cordelia shiver.

Cordelia whimpered and tug Misty’s bottom lip, grabbing one of her breasts and starting to kneaded, making sure to stare at Misty’s eyes while biting her lip.

Misty moaned and shook her head. _“This is ‘bout ya, my love.”_ She started kissing down Cordelia’s body again.

Between sucks and bites, she left a trail of marks and kisses until she got to the waste band of her panties. Cordelia followed every move of Misty, not wanting to look away. She could feel herself getting wetter. She was the one who used to take control but she wasn’t complaining at all. This was a big turn on.

Misty played with the waist band for a little until she moved a lower, parting her legs and sitting between them, kissing each thigh and giving them each a bite, smirking as she heard Cordelia moaning her name.

As she felt Misty nearing to where she wanted her the most, she couldn’t help but whine and bit her lip. _“Baby, please…I-I need you.”_

 _“I first wanna take a taste, Miss.”_ Misty smirked.

Cordelia moaned by her words and felt her arousal grow. Once her panties were off, Misty smirked as she saw how wet Cordelia was for her. She licked her lips and looked directly at Cordelia’s eyes who were already staring back at her. She kissed and left a mark on the Supremes pelvis before finally licking Cordelia’s slit, she moaned at the taste.

Cordelia’s back arched harshly as she felt her lover finally giving her what she most desired. Misty finally gave in and started to flicker her tongue on her clit and suck it. She gave again a long lick to her core teasing Cordelia’s entrance.

_“M-Mist…I-I…”_

_“Not yet, Delia.”_ Misty gave one last lick before going back up.

Cordelia whined at the lose of Misty’s mouth but gasped when Misty kissed her with passion. Misty lowered her hand to Cordelia’s center and without warning or teasing, she trusted two fingers into her entrance, she used her thumb against the bundle of nerves. She curled her fingers hitting Cordelia’s spot.

She pulled away and sucked on her neck again. _“I wanna hear you scream, Dee. Scream as loud as you can.”_ Misty moved her hand faster, having no mercy on Cordelia.

Cordelia moaned loudly, moaning Misty’s name. She moved her hands to Misty’s back, scratching her way down her back. She felt her orgasm nearing.

_“Look at me, Cordelia.”_

Cordelia looked into her eyes, trying to keep them open as Misty trusted harder into her, Cordelia’s mouth agape. _“M-Misty…please I-“_

_“Cum for me.”_

Cordelia moaned louder than ever as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. Her back arched and she scratched Misty’s back. Misty kept moving her fingers slower, helping her lover rode out her orgasm, groaning at the sting and her back but finding it satisfying.

Misty pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, licking her fingers clean and moaning at the taste. Cordelia pulled Misty down kissing her passionately and moaning at the taste of herself in Misty’s tongue.

 _“Oh god…what…what took over you?”_ Cordelia sighed, trying to catch her breath.

Misty chucked and shook her head. _“I dunno. I wanted to spend time with ya and I thought this was a good way to pull ya out of your office.”_ Misty bit her lip. _“And well…it did help to keep me warm.”_

Cordelia laughed and nodded. _“Well…both missions accomplished.”_ Misty laughed with her and leaned down to kiss her once again, caressing her sides. Cordelia smiled through the kiss and caressed Misty’s cheek. _“I love you. I’m so sorry I’m taking too long in my office. But…tomorrow I’ll finish everything so we can finally have time for ourselves. We need to prepare everything for Christmas.”_

Misty smiled and nodded. _“Ya right. I can’ wait.”_ She pecked Cordelia’s lips once more. _“I’m sorry ‘bout this. I know I can be too clingy but…I miss ya. I wanna spend time with ya now that I have ya for my own. It’s selfish I know.”_ She blushed and looked down.

Cordelia brought Misty’s face back up making her look into her eyes and shook her head, caressing her cheeks. _“No, Mist. I understand, really. Don’t you remember I acted that way when you came back? I wanted you all to myself. Don’t apologize for that, baby. I want to spend time with you too.”_

Misty smiled. _“I love ya, so much.”_

 _“I love you even more, my darling.”_ Cordelia smiled and kissed Misty’s lips lightly.

 _“I gotta pee.”_ Misty giggled alongside Cordelia.

_“It’s fine, go. I’ll wait.”_

Misty pecked her lips one more time before running to the bathroom.

Cordelia sighed, stood up and grabbed Misty’s shirt, putting it on herself as she waited for her lover. She smiled at the thought of Misty being hers, only hers. She stood up and grabbed Misty’s shirt, putting it on herself as she waited for her lover. Her thoughts were cut as she heard Misty coming out of the bathroom and smiling at her.

 _“Guess I was too eager and I threw ya clothes everywhere.”_ Misty chuckled as she turned to pick Cordelia’s clothes up.

Cordelia gasped. _“Misty, oh my god.”_

Misty turned to see her lover. _“What?”_

 _“I-I…oh god. I’m so sorry.”_ Cordelia felt herself blushing and she covered her mouth.

Misty furrowed her brows as she saw Cordelia walking to her. _“What is it, babe?”_

 _“Don’t you feel it?”_ Cordelia chuckled as she made Misty look at her back on the mirror. _“Look at your back.”_

Misty turned her head a little and gasped as she saw scratches on her back, her whole back red as tomato for the blood forming on them. _“I-I…I did feel ya scratching my back but…I didn’ think ya were going to leave scratches.”_ Both of the witches laughed and Misty turned to look at Cordelia.

 _“I’m so sorry, baby but…”_ Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s waist. _“I have to admit that…it’s kinda hot. You look hot.”_

Misty bit her lip and nodded. _“That’s prove that I’m amazin’.”_

Cordelia giggled. _“There’s no doubt about that.”_ She kissed Misty’s shoulder, biting it. Misty sighed at the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips on her skin. _“Why don’t you let me thank you for the amazing orgasm you gave me?”_ She looked back at Misty.

Misty nodded. _“How can I say no to that?”_ She let Cordelia lead her to the bed, sitting down as she saw Cordelia taking her shirt off. She slowly got on top of Misty, Misty grabbing her hips and pulling her closer.

 _“I’m so glad we have the house for ourselves…cause I’m gonna make you scream my name.”_ Cordelia smiled and kissed Misty’s lips passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what came over me because I normally ask for help when it comes to write smut cause I feel like I'm not good buuuuut here I am, trying haha. I hope you like it! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
